Another File
by Flights
Summary: This is an Xover of Fiction and other things. Mostly hwat I created, but some things went along with it.


I've always had these problems with people, and in my mind I kill them, like a hate list and a loaded gun.

It's much fun looking at the list, then looking at the loaded gun. I've stared at it for hours.

But I've actually grabbed the gun in my mind, and then I hear in my head a gunshot, and then a blood covered hand with a pen crossing out a name...

DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE

"Bullshit, man. There's no way there's another world out there."

"I've been there! You wanna know why Jim isn't here, it's because he drowned! He's dead, Shelton! He's dead."

"Oh trust me, you'll see me again. I will go on until the end. Then, I die, not by your hands."

"Devils and their hearts. Cheaters by nature, they hunt soul mates until they are satisfied with their human pleasure. Then they steal their souls, from his least favorite to his favorite. He stores his most favorite for Satan."

"Do you know how it feels to be shot in the head, Jason?"

"No?"

"I do. That bullet is in my head still, and in a few days, I will be dead. But other than that, before I die, right now, I am invincible!"

"Who shot you?"

"Your daddy. Now I return the favor."

What the hell? I must be seeing things. Hearing things as well. Where the hell...

"It's simple. You load it, cock it and then, finally, squezze the trigger. It's easy. All you really gotta do is point, and Aim."

"I wrote him down in my notebook, now it's time for you to kill some people with the note."

"How?"

"All you need is a name and a face. As simple as that. I advise just waiting for your first victims to die in 40 seconds of a heart attack. Ta ta!"

"So you CAN control people. If you don't mind, I'm going to test it."

"Humans are SO exiting."

"Traveling to nowhere. Absolutely nowhere. Right Jim?"

"Jim?"

"There's a bed of skeletons waiting for me

On the other side."

"I've seen my world crumble and fall before my eyes

I know, I know,

Dark will turn to Light, in time; I'll be all right

I know, I know..."

"You're content with doing nothing!"

"GOD SAVE US!"

"KIRA! KIRA! KIRA! KIRA! KIRA! KIRA! KIRA!"

"It seems your time is up, L."

"Ever read a good book?"

"Yeah...duh...why do you ask?"

"I love writing books as well. I'm using a special notebook to create my stories..."

"A violent love triangle stops in it's tracks here today with a tragic ending. Jack Wilmington, 18, wanted to be back with his ex-girlfriend, Rosa, after becoming a boyfriend with Rosa's best friend, Jane. Jack missed Rosa, and even wrote a letter to her. Jane went insane after he left, and took a Butcher's Knife, and a .22 gun with her when she followed Jack. Jack was murdered by a Butcher's Knife plunged into his heart, Jane's doing.

Rosa was exited to see Jack again, and she hurried to the park. There she met a gun to the head.

Jack and Rosa were found chopped up in various pieces and parts.

Jane was found on the railroad tracks..."

"Do you believe in parrel worlds?"

"Not this shit again..."

"They are less then a shadow away, and we can't even touch them, or go in them."

"I don't care."

"Except for one day a few weeks ago we found a world. In this lonely world we saw nothing but a dead and dark world for miles, and days. Then a pilot spotted what seems to be...a castle."

"SHUT UP!"

"Etrius, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"We're not here to save Earth! You're being brainwashed."

"What are you talking about? Stop talking like that.

"I can't!"

"You know, what would be really intresting if our world crossed with another to create a new world? Imagine, being able to start over!"

"I have the Death Note now...it's in my possession. You can't take it away from me now. I'll kill you."

"He's been bitten by one of those creatures."

"I know how to change the world."

"Other worlds have no meaning with us. That world tried to destroy us, basically add up their lifespan."

"I'll kill every single person in this room."

"We find...books in the center of these castles...these strange worlds."

"Everyone in this room has a chance that they are you-know-who."

"It's a warning! We have to get out of here! It's a trap!"

Every man is capable of telling a story. In fact, our life is story, just not written. Our lives all hold a purpose, to help, to kill, to survive endless times, NO!

We'll live on, no matter what. We all have a story to end.

Some stories cross over to become one story. Usually one's first thought would be meddling.

Some do that, and some don't. Some stop meddling, some accept it as one's free will.

Sooner or later, it crumbles, and another story rises from the ashes.

Live and let die.

Jim walked across a hallway, shotgun loaded.

"Hello?" He called into the hallway.

A hand snatched his throat.

Glowing white eyes stared at him as Jim choked.

L is dead.

3 months ago, we almost lost our lives at the third Castle. Etrius almost died, and Lloyd was certain he was crushed. Thank god someone from our group didn't die. We lost almost twenty men that day...

A body was found in an elevator at a hotel. A man had been murdered from a single bullet to the head. Police are searching for...

Two men were found dead when they were caught as victims of hit & run. Apparently one of the men, on his face was etched of what he was about to say, or what he was saying. The other was confused, almost if a friend had died...

I am continuing to write my stories. Usually tragedies or murder, something has to fit. I never watch the news. I find it that I have the writer's ability to look at people and know their name. I see this thing following me around though...

I am the writer of the century.

And I will change the world.

End of Secession of link to Data Structure. Deleting process in 3...2...1...


End file.
